The invention relates to a piece of furniture with an adjusting arm arrangement for a furniture flap. The adjusting arm arrangement comprises a lever arrangement to move the flap, a main spring acting in a closing direction to lock the flap, and an ejection device attached to the piece of furniture or adjusting arm arrangement to eject the flap in an opening direction by overpressing the flap in closing direction. Furthermore, the invention relates to an adjusting arm arrangement for a furniture flap with a lever arrangement to move the flap, a main spring acting in the closing direction on the flap via the lever arrangement and a pusher which is loaded via a support spring acting in the opening direction and which lies or can be laid against a lever of the lever arrangement, as well as a set of two different types of adjusting arm arrangements for moving a furniture flap.
Such pieces of furniture with adjusting arm arrangements (upward-folding brackets) have already been state of the art for some time. Above all they serve to simplify the upward-folding movement or the raising movement for a user. To support opening movements of a flap or of a part of a piece of furniture, so-called TIP-ON mechanisms have already been used for many years. For example, these can function according to the ballpoint pen principle, wherein the ejecting part is pushed into the closed position when closing the flap. In this position, the ejector is locked (for example in a cardioid), whereby the spring-loaded ejector is unlocked by overpressing behind the closed position, i.e. by pressing in closing direction. The spring force can thereby display its effect and move the ejector of the ejection device in opening direction, as a result of which the flap lying against same or the part of the piece of furniture is opened.
This principle is very helpful above all with heavy drawers or furniture doors without handles, as already after a relatively short automatic opening path, the complete opening can take place manually without additional support mechanisms by the user.
Unlike drawers or doors which can be pulled out, this relatively small opening path of a few centimeters is not sufficient in the case of a furniture flap to finish the opening movement by hand. As such, upward-folding pieces of furniture are often difficult to access and not easily reachable. Therefore, the upward-folding movement is supported starting from a specific angle of opening by the main spring and the lever arrangement or a neutral movement is made possible.
With relatively small and light flaps, the locking force of the main spring can already be overcome by the ejection device alone. If, however, large and heavy flaps or a strong main spring is used, the ejection device—which as standard mainly acts with a force of approximately 10-17 Newton on the lower area of the flap—cannot overcome the locking force of the main spring acting on the flap.